1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and a terminal for executing a function using human body communication, and more particularly, to a terminal and method for recognizing a signal detected through human body communication as a signal input to execute a specific function, and executing the specific function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications may be largely classified into wired communications using wired media, such as a cable, and wireless communications using wireless media, such as communications performed over-the-air or through a vacuum. Recently, developments in human body communication using a human body as communication medium have been progressing in various countries such as Japan or Germany.
Human body communication is similar to communication methods such as wireless mobile communications (e.g., BLUETOOTH® wireless communications, ZIGBEE® wireless communications, etc.), but includes transmission and reception of data via direct contact with a human body without using Radio Frequency (RF) communications. A fundamental concept of the human body communication is described as follows with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of human body communication.
Referring to FIG. 1, a controlled terminal 150 and a control terminal 200 are mounted to contact with a human body 100. If a user inputs a given pressure or a command signal in the control terminal 200, the control terminal 200 transfers an input signal to the controlled terminal 150 through a human body 100. The controlled terminal 150 detects the signal transferred through the human body 100, and executes an operation corresponding to the detected signal.
As shown in FIG. 1, human body communication is comprised of a receiving end receiving a signal like the controlled terminal 150 and a transmitting end transmitting the signal like the control terminal 200. A human body 100 is located between the receiving end and the transmitting end, and performs a channeling function for transmitting and receiving the signal. Here, the human body 100 functions as a capacitor.
In recent years, transmission and reception data speeds for human body communication have gradually increased. Power consumption required to perform human body communication is significantly less than power consumption required for wireless communications, such as through Bluetooth. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for executing various functions in a terminal using human body communication.